


Battle Royale

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darko and Lighto come face to face for the prophesied battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Royale

Darko strode through Pandoria with purpose in every booted step. For most people, Pandoria was a dangerous place, one to be feared. But Darko feared nothing, least of all this place. After all, he had grown up in it. The plants were quite nutritious, if one could fight the hallucinogenic toxins. Even the water was really quite a good exfoliant from the acid, and the many tentacled beings that called the Pandoric water home fried up quite nicely into a tasty meal. As for the Shadow Guardians, well. Everyone feared Nihili, so Darko guessed that it was in his blood for them to be afraid of him.

At last, the great shimmering walls surrounding the goddess’ enclosure came into view. Its sole occupant (though sometimes there were two people in there) sat cross-legged in the middle of the cage, her legs crossed under her. She looked quite peaceful with her eyes closed, though her hair was short and brushed her shoulders rather than flowing in an ethereal breeze. In her powered-down form, Nihili’s power was in her eyes, making them glow as she looked upon her visitor.

“Hello, mother,” said Darko, standing outside the force field. He took his glove off, calling power to his fingertips. The smoky darkness looked like invisible flames as he traced runes on the shimmering wall.

“Hello, my son. Have you come to free me at last?” asked Nihili. She got to her feet, smiling at the sight of her son. Her feet were bare, and her tattered skirt swirled around her ankles.

“Yes, mother. The day has finally arrived,” said Darko. “You will be freed and allowed to destroy Jorvik as you could not before.”

“You pronounce it with a ‘y’,” said Nihili. She chuckled. “Silly boy.”

“Yes, well… Jorvik, then,” said Darko, pronouncing it properly this time. “All of Jorvik will tremble before your might.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it.” The new voice made Nihili growl, though there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

“Ah, the prodigal son returns,” said Darko. “I have heard about you, brother. But I did not think you brave enough to actually return to the place of our birth.”

“It is my destiny to fight you,” said Lighto, gripping his staff. The crystal on the end glowed with pure light that was echoed in his very soul.

“I thought I destroyed all those fragments,” said Nihili.

“My mother found one,” said Lighto. “She found it with the help of one of the Soul Riders.”

“That bitch isn’t your mother, _I_ am,” said Nihili, a snarl twisting her lips as she slammed her hand into the force field. It burned her hand terribly, but she didn’t notice the pain. “ _I_ was the one who gave birth to you, _I_ was the one who carried you for nearly ten months.”

“You were the one who wanted to leave me for dead,” said Lighto, glaring at his mother through the golden wall. Nihili growled once again and then turned away, stalking towards the back of her cell.

“Imbecile,” Darko snarled, firing a warning blast from his own staff. The darkness dissipated against Lighto’s back. “You made our mother cry.”

“I only told her the truth,” said Lighto. “She is not my mother. The only thing she gave me was life and these powers. Powers which I will use to destroy you, and prevent you from destroying all of Jorvik by freeing our mother.”

“You say it like ‘Yorvik’,” Darko corrected. He shook his head. “Anyway, I will fight you. I will protect our mother from you, and once you are dead as she wanted all along, I will free her and fulfil my destiny.”

“I have been training for this day my whole life,” said Lighto, readying his staff as he turned to face his brother. “Fight me, brother. To the death.”

“You would kill your own brother?” asked Darko.

“You are a demon,” said Lighto. “Light must vanquish darkness.” His eyes glowed as he powered up his staff, and then he launched a volley of blinding blasts of light that Darko somehow managed to dodge. Darko retaliated with fire, having seen earlier that his darkness had no effect on his brother.

While the two brothers battled, another person approached Nihili’s cage. Nihili brightened up immediately when she saw her, and walked over to the wall where she placed her palms on it.

“Did someone send you in as backup?” asked Nihili while Sabine was busy finishing the runes that Darko had started.

“No, I just read the prophecy and thought I’d better come rescue you,” said Sabine.

“Thank you,” said Nihili. When the wall fell, she embraced her girlfriend, happy to finally be in her arms again. And then she stretched as her power returned to her, sparks flying from her fingertips. Her hair began to flow again, completing the picture of a goddess.

“Should we be concerned about those two?” asked Sabine, glancing over at their sons.

“They regenerate and they’re in Pandoria so they’ll be fine,” said Nihili. “They’ll probably be at it for a few centuries and then get bored. Wonder how long it’ll take for them to realise that I’m gone.” She chuckled. “Oh well. Come now, my dear. Let’s go home.” She hooked her arm through Sabine’s, and the two women stepped through a portal and back onto Jorvik.

Nihili grinned as she took a deep breath of the ocean air. It was so good to be home. Now, she just had a little redecorating to do. Starting with little Silverglade.


End file.
